The Past and Bloody Roses
by Ookami-chi
Summary: What if an old friend from Spike's past came to visit? What if that friend told him that she was the reason Julia was dead? Akira Knight is that friend and is in for one hell of a ride.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

A/N: Alright, I think I know what you might be thinking. Another fic and she hasn't finished her other two? Is she insane? Well, yes, I am insane, but that's beside the point. I was just hit with inspiration, so I had to write it down. Well, on to my new fic. :Grins:

Chapter 1: From the Past to the Present

Alternate title: Friends from the Past Come Back to Haunt You

"Hey Spike! Spike, dinner's up!" Jet called, walking into the 'living room'.

"What's for dinner?" Spike asked from the couch, eyes staring dully at the ceiling.

"Bell peppers and beef," Jet grunted, setting the pan on the table.

Spike studied the contents of the pan, looking at Jet critically. "How can it be bell peppers and beef without the beef?"

Jet sighed, glancing down at the food in the pan. "Just be grateful you have something to eat."

Spike muttered something under his breath, sitting up. "Whatever you say, Jet."

Jet dished out the food, handing a plate to Spike before getting some for himself. "I haven't gotten any new word on any new bounties, Spike. We need some money or we won't even have bell peppers and beef…"

"You should just call it bell peppers. It can't be bell peppers and beef without the beef." Spike decided, seeming to completely ignore Jet's serious comments.

Jet glanced at his partner, watching Spike pick at his food for a few seconds before standing up. "Do you know where Ed is?"

Spike shook his head, flopping back on the couch. "Nope, can't say that I do."

Jet grinned slightly, glancing around the room as if that would make the orange-headed computer genius to appear in front of him from thin air. She did just that.

Ed looked up at a startled Jet, a huge grin on her face. "Ed smells food."

Spike turned over on the couch, his back to Jet and Ed.

"It's on the table Ed," Jet pointed over his shoulder, watching in mild amusement as the young girl wolfed down the food… Spike's food to be exact.

Ed sidled away from the table, grinning up at Jet. "Good food," she patted her stomach contentedly. It was safe to say they hadn't eaten in awhile.

Spike turned back over, fully knowing he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep in this room with Ed chatting merrily away. He stood, stretching lightly. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked out. "I'll meet you on Mars, Jet."

Ed laughed somewhat hysterically (A/N: Ha! When is she not being somewhat hysterical?), wagging her fingers up at him. "A new bounty is on Mars. Verrrrry spooooky…" She grinned.

Spike rolled his eyes, halting his walk. "And who is this new bounty?"

Ed walked over to her computer, Jet and Spike following a few steps behind. A picture and a name popped up on the screen, flashing on Spike's face.

_The file read: Mito Lorent_

Wanted for: Murder in the second degree, robbery, battery, and dealings with several different syndicates. Dead or alive.

Bounty/reward: Ten Million Woulongs

Spike whistled softly, glancing at Jet. "We could use that money… maybe get some beef for the bell peppers."

"You have a one-track mind," Jet said with a grin, straightening. "Mars, here we come…"

The _Bebop_ landed rather gracefully on Mars, Spike already starting the _Swordfish II_. The sleek red ship shot from the _Bebop_, speeding through the air. He glanced at the information Ed had given him, starting his search for the bounty in a place called the _Bloody Rose_.

/Pleasant place,/ he thought, slowing his ship down to land.

The mental picture of the small pub reared up in his mind, letting him imagine where the place had gotten its name. Most likely from fights getting started and ending in loss of life. Yeah, that's how it got the name.

Spike soon found out that he was wrong. The _Bloody Rose_ was small, but it wasn't in the least bloody. Roses lined the pub walls, blood red petals littering the counter.

Spike entered the pub, a cigarette in his mouth, the smoke curling lazily from the end. He picked a spot near the door, watching those who came in and those who left.

His gaze wandered around the pub, mismatched eyes trying to find his quarry. He found him near the front of the bar, drinking glass after glass of some clear liquid. Probably some form of alcohol.

/He won't be able to put up much of a fight./ Spike stood, walking lazily over to the bar, ordering whatever was cheapest. The drink arrived, the bartender plopping it in front of him. Spike gulped it down, taking his eyes off the man. He finished. He turned to look at the man, eyes widening as he saw the man drop his head on the counter, blood dripping quietly from a wound in the back of his neck.

/Shit./ Spike stood, walking to his bounty, checking for a pulse; none. He glanced around, noticing the eyes on him and the man. The bartender looked disdainfully at the man, giving a small sniff, "Don't worry 'bout him, man. He was gonna die sooner or later."

Spike was beginning to see why they called this place the _Bloody Rose_. Well, he could still turn him in and get the bounty. Maybe there was a nice side to this. Spike took a small radio from his belt, hoping that Jet would respond.

"Jet, I got the guy. Get over here and help me turn him in."

Jet responded almost immediately, -Good. I'll be there in five.-

"Jet, he's dead. Go fast." With that, Spike ended their conversation, returning the radio to his belt.

Spike and Jet walked back to their ships, heading for the _Bebop. _Spike jumped out of his ship, flopping down on the couch as soon as he entered the 'living room'.

Jet looked down at him, a serious glint in his eyes. Instantly Spike sat up. "That look doesn't suite you Jet."

"Someone's outside for you…" Jet almost sounded confused as he told Spike this.

Spike stood, his curiosity propelling him outside the _Bebop_. He exited the ship and for the second time today, was surprised.

Standing in the dwindling light was Akira Knight. His past seemed to never want to leave him alone. 

"It's been awhile, Akira…" Spike said, watching the woman in front of him closely.

"Yeah, it has. I didn't know you became a Bounty Hunter." Was her reply.

Spike shrugged. "What do you want, Akira?"

Akira sighed softly, "It's about Julia…"

Spike looked at Akira sharply, hands grabbing her shoulders. "What? What about her?"

"She's dead."

A/N: Well, what do you think? Sorry if it seems a bit out of character. Well, tell me what you think. Man, poor Spike… Julia's dead and that bites. Well, R&R please! Laterz.


End file.
